A shadow
by Girly Cat
Summary: After Yuuka and Kaname left the Cross Academy, a girl from Zero's old life appeared. Chairman adopted Kairi and gave her his name Cross. He's looking at her like his second daughter. But there's mystery with her. Kairi hasn't memories. Chairman chose Kairi as new Prefect. Zero Kiryuu knows who's Kairi very well but acts like he's no idea about her presencE. PLZ R&R... DISCTONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

'...ri'

'Who are you?'

'You are so naive'

'Nani?'

'do you really believe they will notice you?'

'What do you want?

'you can't comparable with her'

'Urusai!'

'-you are a doll'

'Urusai!

'-which reminds everyone her'

'Why are you telling me that?'

'-you are nothing'

'I'm a human'

'-noyhing but a shadow'

'Am not!'

'-a shadow'

'Yemete!'

'-of her'

'Yemete!'

'-but it's alright'

'What do you want from me?'

'-soon or later you will become mine' the I heard evil laught and...

Red eyes.

Steps.

Motionless body.

Fear.

Fangs.

Scream.

And blood.

Blood everywhere

"YAMETE!" I yelled and raised up immediately. I felt my body trembled. I wiped sweat from my forehead. A dream.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply and slowly. I fell on the bad again and covered eyes with the palm, licked my lips. A

nightmare. That nightmare again

'You are a shadow of her' echoed in my head

"Urusai' I whispered to no one and raised again. I couldn't sleep. I needed fresh air, so I dressed up and opened

the door. I went out on the balcony and leaned the wall. The coldness ran through my head and entered in the

heart. I inhaled deeply. It was still dark. I exhaled and closed eyes. Afterminutes I heard steps. That scent! I

released my sword and pointed to the neck. Someone stopped it and I smelled blood. My body trembled. I looked

up and steped away

"You should be more careful, Kairi, you can kill someone with that" the tall teen raised the sword down and it

returned to its normal stage

"The Night Class have to sleep now, why are you out?" I asked coldly and turned away. He chuckled

"You are too cold, Kairi, why are you out?" he reoeated my question

"I can go out when I want, Kuran" I snarled

"Coz you are the prefect" he finished. I didn't answered, just closed eyes. That damned scent! I opened eyes and

grabbed my sword tightly

"Did you have the nnightmare?" he asked suddenly and I replied instinctively

"Yeah... Ah!" I exclaimed when realised what did I say. He smiled and raised arm. I took steps behind quickly

"Don't be afraid of me" he whispered and took steps too

"Yamete... Yamete!" but he didn't. I continued walking before didn't bump into the wall. He smiled at me and put the

hand oon my head

"Don't give me that face, Kairi. It's not suit you" Fear. I felt it again... Blood. I saw it on his face... I started shaking

'You'll become mine' I heard

"Urusai" I whispered and turned my lips in the line, they stopped trembling and I held the breath

'Lemme go' I had huge urge to yell to him but I couldn't. I opened mouth and inhaled quckly, then almost bite my lip,

but stopped myself soon. Bleeding in front of him was a very bad idea. He didn't look way from my eyes, I couldn't

look away. Suddenly he begun bending towards me. His eyes turned into red and I felt his hot breath on my neck. I

froze. He licked my neck and the fabgs touched it but before he bite me someone pulled him away. I slid down and

reclined my arms. I heard gunshot and trembled

"You'll touch her and I'll send you to hell" I heard familiar voice. Kaname laughed and replied

"You can't protect her"

"Urusai" the click and yell

"Yamete, Zero!" I looked up and saw HER. She rushed to him and yelled

"Are you eally going to shoot?" Zero glared at her and I saw that look again. It was enough. I managed standing

up and ran to the balcony, then claimed on the banisters

"Kairi!" I heard Kaname's voice. Kaname's but not Zero's. I held tears amd jumped down, then ran away as fast as I

could. I was so weak, useless against everyone. Useless as the prefect, useless as HIS partner and friend. When I

was far away from the building, I let tears rolling down. HE was right. Zero wasn't going to nitice me... never, ever. I

stopped and wiped tears, then viewed the place. I was in the forest, deep inside. I was walking bout ten minutes

and it was impossible to enter this deep, but I smiled stupidly. I prefer lossing here than being with THEM. I

released my sword and cut the branches and bushes down, begun going inside the forest. The way was defficult

but it couldn't stop me, I needed to go away, far away. I heard ringing which meaned I was wrong. I was walking

about hours but it seemed minutes for me. The Dy Class was starting but I didn't ever care. I kept my smiled and

continued walking until didn't heard steps. I stopped, held the breath. Someone was there and I bet it was after

me. Somewhere in my heart I wished if it was Zero but then I heard

"Aidou, did you find her?"

'Night Class!' rang in my head, they were searching me

"I guess so, Akatsuki" he what?

"Guess?" asked feminine voice. Ruka!

"I smell her blood" the answer shocked me. I looked down at my body. Shit! All those hours my neck was bleeding

and I didn't noticed it. Kaname bit me! I kneeled and tear the uniform, then bandaged my neck, but blood wasn't

stopping. The steps were coming close. I unbent and ran. As always I run away from THEM, but my legs were too

weak and after couple of steps I fell on the knees

"The scent is hugely there" I heard voice before my eyes shuted down

"I found her!" and until I fell on the ground Aidou caught me

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

'Kairi?'

'Yeah?'

'Would you mind to come here and help me?'

'I'm coming, Ichi-kun' he chuckled at that nickname and hugged me

'What do you want me to call you?'

'Well, what about Ka-chan?' he smiled and nodded

'Alright, Ka-chan, come here and help me'

'Eh? Ichi-kun, are you alright?'

'Why did you ask?' he turned to me

'Your cheeks are red and...' I placed my palm on his forehead and immeadiately took it away 'you've the fever!'

'It's alright, Ka-chan' he smiled and stroked my hair

'It's not!' I slid away ad ran to the other room 'Kaa-san! Otou-san! Ici-kun has the fever!" I cried and tears found their way on my face

'Oh, dear!' exclaimed Kaa-san and rushed at him. Otou-sna came to me and wiped tears away

'It's alright sweatheart, Ichiru is a strong boy'

'He isn't' I shook the head 'he's ill'

'Ichiru?' I heard HIS voice and run towards HIM

'Ze...' he didn't pay any attention to me. He passed me and went in the room...

Then I heard laugh, evil laugh and scream. I trembled

'Kaa-san! Otou-san!' yelled Zero 'Ichiru?' his voice trembled

'You are a very good boy' the feminine voice said and I ran towards it

'No don't!' Zero didn't look back, he stared at his parents and sibling 'don't dare to touch him' I yelled. The woman looked at me. I ihnaled and shook the step towards her when the man appeared behind me. I stopped and felt cold fingers around my neck. I stared at Zero, waiting for his reaction but he didn't move, the woman turned him back, towards me and put fangs on his neck

'No! Zero!' he looked uo and gave me hateful glare 'no, don't!' I moved but man's fingers grabbed me

'I'm impressed with your strenght, little girl' said woman 'but don't worry. I won't hurt him. I'm going to give him a gift, nothing more' she smirked and the last things I saw was blood, blood from his neck

'Yamete!' I screamed but the man covered my mouth and bit my neck

'No' I whispered as I felt him sucking my blood

"Stop it!" I yelled and rose up. Charman heards my scream and opened the door, he came close, wrapped arms around me and hugged me. I couldn't held tears and they fell on my legs

"I couldn/t stop her... I'd to but I couldn't... She was too strong.." I panted between sobs "she sucked his blood..." Chairman wiped tears away and smiled at me

"Don't eorry sweatheart, Dddy's here. He'll protect you"

'You can't protect her' echoed in my ears Kaname's wprds

"I'm so sorry" I whispered and hugged him back "why?" I asked "why do they need to be alive?"

"Do you mean vampires?"

"Who else?" I smiled weakly "they are nothing but dirty blood sucking monsters

"Calm down, Kairi!" Chairman pulled away and grabbed my head "I know they hurt you and you hate me, but yelling and screaming won't help you"

"You are right" I whispered and grew torpid. There was silence between us

"Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you won't hurt Yuuki"

'You are nothing... but a doll which reminds them her. Wheb she'll come back they'll forget you' I remembered words from my nightmare

"I won't hurt her" I nodded. The voice inside my head laughed

'You will become mine, Kairi'

I looked at Chairman Kaien, he softened and came close again

"It's alright. When nightmares bothers you come to me"

"I'll" I promised but I knew that wouldn't happen

"What time is it Chairman?" he twitched eyes

"Calm me Daddy my sweat daughter. Say Daddy with me"

'His habit'

"Okay, Daddy!" I accepted

"Ah, my sweatheart, you love you daddy!

"I hope my duty didn't end up yet" I cut him off. He looked at the watch

"Your work is starting now" I stood up

"If you don't mind I'll go, prepare for it" he noddedand I left his office. I walked in the corridor and wore my smile. Everyone looked at me with widen eyes. Sure, seeing my bruises and cuts... I ignored them and enteredd in my room. I took a shower, changed clothes, took my weapons and jumped through the window. I begun running towards the gate as fast as I could. Zero already was there, I passed him and stopped in front of gates, then flew whistle and yelled

"Shut up the hell up everyone!" my scream cut them off. I coughed and smiled "good. Well today's Valentine Day and you are able to give the boys the chocolates but...! I rose my vpice "no one will move until I won't give you the signal. Is it clear?" no one replied "very well"

I heard lok opened so I moved away and stood in the line. Then the Night Class came out, I rose the hand and gestured to some girls. They gave boys chocolates and left, only Aidou stopped them and begun asking

"What type blood do you have?" I twitched eyes

"Aidou!" I whispered and kicked his head

"Itai!" he yelled and turned back "Kairi! What are you doing? Is it instead of thanks?"

"Shut up, Aidou, before I kill you and thanks so much" I smiled sweatly, he sweat dropped

"That fake smile doen's suit you, Kairi" I heard, but I kept it on my face and answered

"It'll be better if you won't let Aidou-sempai asking such questions"

"Alright" he smiled and placed the hand on my head "good job"

"Thankx, Kaname-sempai" I smiled widely

"I guess you are okay, aren'y you?"

"I'm pretty fine" I nodded

"Kairi!" I heard Zero's voice. I winced and looked at him. He was glaring me. I blinked

"Kaname?" Yuuki stopped behind us. She smiled at him and looked at Zero. He avoided her looke and gestured to me. I slid from Kuran's hand and walked towards him but some of the girls bumped into me. I was about to fall on the ground when strong hands caught me

"Be careful" said Kaname. I blinked and blushed. He stroked my hair and smiled "take care of youself Kairi try not to be hurt"

"Y-yeah" I mumbled "thanks Kaname" I searched Zero with my eyes but he was already gone

"You are wlcome" Kaname turned to his sister and they joined the Night Class. I sighed deeply and was about to go away when I heard

"KAIRI!"

"Hm?" I looked back

"If nightmared will bother you again come to me" his smile confused me and I murmured something. Whe we was too far away I turned to the fabgirls and tried to stop them but no one listened to me, continued walking behind their favorites. I sighed

'Thos people'

suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I looked back quickly and saw my classmate and only one friend Yori. She smiled and dragged me out from wild girls

"Be careful, Kairi, those fangirls can be really crazy you know?" she viewed me and laughed

"Why are you laughing?" I asked annoying

"You seemed so embarassed when Kaname-sempai caught you" I blushed again

"S-so what?"

"Do you like him?" she grinned

"What?" I yelled. Some girls looked back but when saw us turned the heads away. I rose my voice down "what are you talking about?" she chuckled

"I konw you like him. That's not surprise. He's too much attractive and too much perfect. Actually he's a vamp..." I covered her mouth with my palm and dragged her in the building

"How do you know?" I released her as found safe place.

"One of them used to be my friend" she smiled weakly

"Friend?" I bit my lip "that beast?" she froze

"Stop talking like Kiryuu-kun" she almost yelled

"I'm not talking like him" I whispered. Why was everyone mentioning his name?

"Kairi!" Yori called out

"Huh?"

"You zoned out"

"Oh gomen, Yori" she smiled

"It's alright, just take care, ok?" I smiled back and nodded

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I walked away and returned in my bedroom. I sat on the armchair and sighed. Damn! That day was terrible. I blushed when Kaname caught me. He even smiled at me when he was trying to bite me yesterday. And I was acting like cidiot and stuoid. Those vampires. I hadn't done my duty with them but I wasn't the only one prefect. Zero had to be here, beside me today but he suddenly disappeared when Yuuki looked at him. I stood up and walked in the corridor, then towards Chairman's office. I knocked

"Chairman Cross?" I opened the door and stepped inside

"Cime in, Kairi" answered Kaien. I went near at the table and waited for his attention, but he continued doing paperwork. I caughed. He looked up and viewed me

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweatheart. Are you alright? You aren't looking fine. What happened?" he stood up. I couldn't tell him that I was bitten by the vampire especially by Pur Blooded one. I shrugged

"Nothing happened if we won't count that wild fangirls and thei actions" he grinned

"They are sure troublesome kids" I agreed

"Yup, they are. But my duty will be easy if someone do his work too" Kaien chuckled

"Zer missed the duty again?" I turned my lips into the line

"Yeah"

"Well, I hope you can understad to him. He was cold when I adopted him and he's moody now too. He'd really terrible past'

'Well, I'd horrib;e past too but I'm acting at least trying to act like nothing happened" I through and smiled weakly

"I understand him, Chairman. He's heartbroken"

"Sure he's"

"But ask him to not miss the work again. I know he wasn't in the association, I saw him, so next time he's to be beside me. Or I'll have to chose Yori Wakabee (**A/n: I'm not sure if it's her real surname, gomen ^^'**) as our fird prefect" Kaien sweat dropped and nodded

"Thanx, Chairman" I muttered and turned away when he called me

"Kairi, don't forget about agreement, if nightmares bother you again, come and tell me what are thjey about. Maybe I'll be able to help you" he smiled and stroked mt hair

"I'll, Chairman" I accepted and walked away, the closed thr door behind me and ran towards my dorm

Phew! Today was really surprise, two men asked about my nightmares. That was really surprise but I wasn't going to visit them, never ever. I couldn't tell them what I was seeing in my dreams. Zero wasn't nice or, at least, polite with me and after that he would hate me for sure. So I'd to 'help' him and kept our relationship as a secret.

I was on the pont to open the door of my room when someone caught my arm again

"Now what?" I asked without looking at the person, wondering if it was Yori again

"What now?" asked husky voice and I trembled, realised who I was alking to. I calmed myself down and tried being ironical

"Oh! You remembered about your duty, Kiryuu?" I slid my arm out and gave him glare. He took stoic face and grabbed me again

"Follow me" then he dragged me towards the doys' dorm. We walked in his room and he immeadiately released me

"What's going on?" I asked coolly as I was free from him

"What happened yesterday?" he asked seriously

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
